


The New Supergirl

by KarmaZach



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kara Danvers meets the Kents for the first time, Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach
Summary: I redo and reimagine the Supergirl TV show.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Linda Danvers, Ruby Arias & Samantha "Sam" Arias, Samantha "Sam" Arias & OFC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Prelude

# Cast of charters

Kara Zor-El Danvers a.k.a. Supergirl

Linda Danvers a.k.a. Super-babe (Alex’s twin sister Kara’s adoptive sister)

Alexandra “Alex” Danvers (Linda’s twin sister Kara’s adoptive sister)

Lena Luther (Kara’s lover)

Samantha “Sam” Arias a.k.a. Reign (Kara’s long-lost biologic older sister)

Ruby Arias (Sam’s teenage daughter)

James “Jimmy” Olsen

Clark Kent a.k.a. Superman a.k.a. Kal-El (Kara & Sam’s cousin)

Kelly Olsen (Jimmy’s sister)

Lois Lane (Clark’s girlfriend)

Frederick "Fred" Danvers (Alex & Linda’s farther Kara’s adoptive father)

Edna Danvers (Fred’s wife Alex & Linda’s mother Kara’s adoptive mother)

Patricia Arias (Sam’s adoptive mother)

# Prelude

##  _ “We like the dark,” said all the dwarves. “Dark for dark business! There are many hours before dawn.” _

_< Tolkien, J.R.R.. The Hobbit (Lord of the Rings) (p. 16). HMH Books. Kindle Edition._

The planet Krypton sixteen Earth-years before its destruction. The Children of Juru, meet on a dark night in old and mostly forgotten vally. Only torches lit the meeting. Their faces were covered with shadows. They ware long black robes, with different colored ropes at the waist. The officers wear sashes. A woman with a crimson and gold sash steps forward. She is the cult leader. Her office is called. First Daughter of Nite. Her face is young and long. She speaks. “Have we the files of Zor-El?” Anther cult member steps forward. This one stays hidden. “I have stolen the needed files.” The cult member holds out a file folder. The First Daughter of Nite takes the folder and reads from it. “Excellent.”

She stuffed the folder in her robes. Then a third cult member spoke. “Do we, execute the next phase of our plan?” to which the woman replied. “Yes, sisters we shall. Warden of Skulls step forward.” A cult member with gray and white checked sash steps to the center of the meeting. She kneels before First Daughter of Nite, then raises. The leader speaks. “Oh, Warden of Skulls, know you the placement of each of our sisters in the greater society?” To which the Warden of Skulls answered. “I do oh First Daughter of Nite.” “Then give each her role.” The leader instructed. As the Warden of Skulls gave each cult member her role (by means of whispering in their ear) they left. 


	2. Chapter 1: leaving Krypton

The planet Krypton four hours before its destruction. Kara Zor-El ran through the streets and crowds following her parents. She didn’t have to ask where they, but why. She knew they were going to the family fortress. Why there? It would not be a better shelter than the newer ones. In fact, thought Kara the newer ones were better. 

They were designed and built by masters of the “Builder’s Guild.” Whereas the family fortress was built by one of her ancestors. Just now she couldn’t remember which one, but none of them Master Builders. When they got to the fortress her aunt and uncle were there weeping. She saw a small ship blasting off. 

She also saw a second ship on the launcher. “GET IN!” Her father commanded. “What Why?” “Damn it Kara there is no time now! Your Mother and I have made a recording that will explain everything once you are safely away from the planet!” Kara refused and put a fight. Her aunt and uncle must have stopped weeping. She heard her uncle Jor say. “Sorry, Kara.” Then she felt a small pinch on the back of her neck. Kara’s vision swam and went black. 

When she came to, she was on board the ship. Somewhere in space. A small holographic image of her parents popped up. It was a message from them to her, it started.

“Our dearest Kara

If you are seeing this it means, you are alive and safe. It also means we did not get to the fortress in time to put board the ship, with Kal-El. We know you are asking why by now if you haven’t started already started.” Her father’s hologram then spoke alone. Krypton our home planet is dying your uncle and I have known of this for some time. We tried to warn the high council of this, but they would not listen. Instead, they forbad us to speak of discovery to the public and to leave the planet. Since we could not leave the four of us Your Mother, Aunt Lara, Uncle Jor and myself came up with this plan. We are sending the both to a planet Sol-3 or as the people of that world call it Earth. Her mother’s hologram then spoke alone. 

On this new world, you will have powers and abilities beyond reason. For example. You will defy their gravity. Your dense molecular structure will make you invulnerable.” The message ended. 


	3. Chapter 2: while Kara was in suspended animation…

_“Only an Old One can always be sure of right action at a cusp . . . and I have much learning to learn and growing to grow before I may join the Old Ones.”_  
…. Valentine Michael Smith.

Heinlein, Robert A.. Stranger in a Strange Land (p. 153). Penguin Publishing Group. Kindle Edition.

The planet Krypton fifteen Earth-years before its destruction. The Children of Juru, meet on a dark night in an old and mostly forgotten valley. For the last time. A newborn babe is placed on an altar of stylized skulls. The First Daughter of Nite speaks. “Is this the vassal for Reign?” “It is” the Warden of Skulls answered. Another cult member/officer steps forward. Her sash was green and black, her office was the Second Daughter Nite. She speaks. “Oh, First Daughter of Nite, oh Warden of Skulls have we the stuff for sacrifice to Regin. The answer was given in the affirmative. 

Five members of the cult plus The First Daughter of Nite performed medical procedures on the baby. When they finished, they knelt around the altar. The Second Daughter Nite stripped off their robes and the Warden of Skulls slew all six of them. What the rest of the cult did to the bodies is too gruesome to describe. The baby was put into a waiting spaceship and blasted off. 

Earth the day Kal-El and Kara Zor-El reached it. The ship carrying Kal-El landed in a cornfield just outside of Smallville Kansas. Thanks to advance Kryptonian suspended animation baby Kal-El was the exact age as when his parents placed him on the ship. He was soon found and adopted by Johnathan and Martha Kent and renamed Clark Kent. 

Kara’s ship landed somewhere behind the Midvale dam, and there she would stay in suspended animation for at least 20 years. Sometime later two things happened, and one year apart. First, the ship carrying the vassal for Reign landed in the backyard of Patricia Arias. Who adopted the baby and her named Samantha “Sam” Arias. She planned to tell Sam the truth about her orange, but alas never did. The second was Edna Danvers wife of Frederick "Fred" Danvers give birth to twin girls which they named Linda Danvers Alexandra “Alex” Danvers. When he turned nineteen Clark Kent reintroduced himself to the world as Superman. His first official act as Superman was to save the life of Lois Lane. 

Shortly after Sam turned fifteen, she went to a party with her best friend Charlotte Yang. At the party both Sam and Charlotte got pregnant. Charlotte’s parents were disappointed that their daughter, got drunk and let some punk boy have his way with her, but they still loved her and would support her. Sam’s mom (Patricia) did not handle the news well. She suggested Sam get an abortion. So, Sam packed her bags and moved in with the Yangs. 


	4. Chapter 3: And now for a little Superman.

Superman a.k.a. Clark Kent was dealing with a powerful menace that called himself Mr. X. Mr. X had so far helped three known criminals escape jail and turned two people into things. Thanks to the combined efforts of Superman and law enforcement the three criminals were quickly rounded up and back behind bars. Mr. X turned the other two back into people when he got Superman’s attention.

“Well, I got your attention Sups!” Mr. X laughed.

“Who are you!?” The man of steel demand.

“I am, Mr. X, at your service. I want to see it, Superman!” 

“See What!?”

“Your fortress, duh!”

It soon became clear to Mr. X that Superman doesn’t know what he’s talking about. This would not do. Not at all. 

“Hold that thought, Sups.”

Before the man of steel could replay Mr. X vanished with a pop. A second later he reappeared. Before the confused Superman could ask a question Mr. X snapped his finger and the City of Metropolis vanished. The two powerful beings were now just outside the town of Midvale.

“This place is holding things up. It must go!!!”

Said Mr. X then vanished into thin air. The man of steel did not have time to deal with Mr. X’s vanishing act, as he had to save the town from being washed away. 

The suspended animation in Kara’s ship turned off. Kara was groggy as she looked at the control panel. The readout showed the ship was underwater. According to the instrument the ship was caught in a sudden current. A couple of heartbeats later Kara was ejected from the ship. She landed face down in a puddle. 


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Linda Danvers

Charlotte Yang and Sam Arias give birth the moment Kara Zor-El was ejected from her ship. They both had girls. Charlotte named her daughter Anna, and Sam named her daughter Ruby. 

Kara grounded and got to her feet. Looking around she found a girl not three meters away. The girl was her age. Kara knew the ship’s computer would set her universal translator to the local languish and dialect. Kara was thankful for it. She appeared to be injured. Kara’s concern for the girl triggered her x-ray vision. The shock of suddenly being able to see through the girl caused Kara to fall on her ass. Linda Danvers was watching the girl who just fell on her ass. Her (Linda’s) leg was broken She called to her.

“Hey, give a hand, will you?”

Before Kara could answer, the question began to be answered as Superman flew down. Kara knew he was her cousin. Which raised a few new questions. Like how long she had been in suspended animation was? Did Kal know of his heritage? The next thing Kara knew she was being loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital with Linda. 

Superman as Clark Kent went to the house of Fred and Edna Danvers. He would need their help to move and hide the ship. Which he noticed was a similar design to the one his parents found him in all those years ago.

He thought the girl who was most certainly in it could answer some of his lifelong questions. He dismissed the thought rather quickly as well. The people of the planet where he came from spoke a language and had an alphabet completely alien to Earth. He picked his phone and reached out to Chloe Sullivan an old friend from his childhood to start the ball rolling on fake papers for the girl should she be from his planet of origin. 

In the ambulance, the medics asked and answered questions. Kara answered the best she could. This is how she learned the girl’s name was Linda Danvers. The place they were going to was called Midvale Hospital.


	6. Chapter 4: Of waiting rooms and questions

Chloe Sullivan was a bit surprised to receive Clark’s phone call. She knew for some time he would need something like this. However, she had always thought it would be for him. “A girl from his home planet maybe she can answer some question.” Chloe thought as she loaded her car with the needed equipment. 

When the ambulance arrived at Midvale Hospital both girls where meet by people. Linda was taken off somewhere while Kara was led to a small area cordon off with blue curtains, and told to wait. Sometime later a doctor checked on her, said she was fine, and had a nurse guide her to the waiting room. 

Chloe Sullivan set in the parking lot of the Midvale Hospital. According to Clark she was looking for a blond girl. The question was how to get the girl’s addition. After some thought on the subject the answer came. It was simple on her laptop she had pictures of Clark’s ship. There was only one word that was visible. She prints out and attaches a zoomed in picture of the word and attaches to her purse along with Clark’s Superman symbol.

Kara decided to wait for Linda. She would use the time to adjust her translator implant to the local written languish. She picked up a magazine with a scantly clad woman on the cover. She twisted a deal on her watch then flip though the magazine. Closed her eyes to see how long before the calibration would be done. The answer was three days unaided, a few hours with a teacher. 

Linda had a strong suspicion that the girl who came to the hospital in the ambulance with her was an extra-terrestrial. The only reason the ambulance crew let the girl ride with her was Superman a.k.a. Clark Kent ask them to. At least known to her. Linda spotted the girl who said her name was Kara studying a magazine. She also spotted Chloe. It was clear that Ms. Sullivan was there to talk to Kara. That is when Linda Leigh Danvers figured out that this girl must be from the same planet as Clark Kent. She went over and pointed out Chloe to Kara, then went up to the desk. 

Fifteen minutes later all three were piling into Chole’s car and heading to the Danvers’ household. Kara was starting to form an opinion of this new world. To her mind the medical technology, and land transportation of this world was primitive. If they were on Krypton, and not Earth Linda’s leg would be healed by now. In fact, no hospital on Krypton would let anyone walk out in a cast. As for land transportation the need for internal combustion engines was done away with centuries ago. Before today Kara only saw vehicles like the one she now rode in and the ambulance before it, behind glass in museums. 

However, this planet had one important advantage over Krypton. One Kara had learned about the hard way. After she first got the message from her parents, she order her craft to reserves course and take her back. She used a high-level military code her Aunt Astra had given her. Astra had been a General in the Kryptonian military and could generate codes for any of projects. The one she give to Kara was never put on any list, and no one but Astra and Kara new it existed. It aloud Kara to override any vehicle and as long as the user give a real location. The ship’s computer refused claiming that an asteroid flied was where the planet should be. Kara forced the memory out of her mind, as Chloe pulled up to the Danvers house. 

Kara met and was introduced both Alex and Edna. Both of which were shocked to learn that Kara spoke and understood English. As was Chloe. Edna informed everyone that the Kents were coming over for dinner. Kara felt like a guest, and offered her help to prepare dinner. Edna told Kara her time would be better spent freshening up. 

At dinner Kara met Johnathan and Martha Kent along with Fred Danvers. She already met Clark and the change of cloths and glasses didn’t fool her a bit. She was surprised learn that the glasses on Kal’s face fool a lot of people. 

Then came the questions. Kara told them. That she and Clark (known to her as Kal El her cousin) where from the planet Krypton. The next thing was how most Kryptonian, children were born, and that a universal translator is implanted at some point before birth. That Clark was the first person in over fifteen hundred to be carried and born by a woman. Her aunt Lara went though hell to get her pregnancy approved. She then had explain that on Krypton that do to the high nearly over population of the planet, there were rules, laws, and regulations governing childbirth. Since Clark had been born of woman, he would have gotten his translator about the time of second birthday. If the whole planet hadn’t blown-up. When Clark was only three months old.


	7. Chapter 5: The start of a new life and popcorn

It was late when Kara finished for the first night of her tale it was late. Chloe and the Kents decided they would come back in the morning. Kara then was lead to a spear bedroom. It was being used for storage but had a cot in one corner. Alex let Kara use her sleeping bag.

Kara did not sleep while that night she woke up and went outside. Looking at the night sky made her a little homesick for Krypton. She wondered which point of light Krypton once orbited. She thought about her friends, and parents, and all those other people who died when Krypton was destroyed. She turned went back inside got back in the sleeping bag and went back to sleep. 

The next day was busy for Kara. By lunchtime. Chloe had made all the needed papers, so Kara could blend in. Alex taught She learned how to print in English, after lunch the cursive lessons would begin. Kara agreed to teach Clark to read and speak Kryptonian. Kara also helped put together her new bed. 

That night after supper Fred thought that Kara might enjoy a movie. He got the Danvers women to promise not to spoil the movie. So when Kara asked what the movie was about, the only thing she was told was that she would like it. 

Linda got out a stir-crazy popcorn popper and poured in some corn. Alex explained to Kara this was an Earth/Danvers/American tradition. When the corn started popping it scared Kara, who dived under the table. When the corn was finished Alex took a bowl full and salt shaker to show the Kryptonian girl. Alex somehow eased Kara’s fear. Alex let Kara eat a kernel unsalted, she then salted the corn and led Kara by the hand to the living room. The movie they watched that night was “The Wizard of Oz” starring Judy Garland. A few days later thanks to Chloe's fake papers the Danvers officially adopted Kara.


End file.
